Microfluid ejection devices such as ink jet printers continue to experience wide acceptance as economical replacements for laser printers. Such ink jet printers are typically more versatile than laser printers for some applications. As the capabilities of ink jet printers are increased to provide higher quality images at increased printing rates, ejection heads, which are the primary printing components of ink jet printers, continue to evolve and become more complex. As the complexity of the ejection heads increases, so does the cost for producing ejection heads. Nevertheless, there continues to be a need for microfluid ejection devices having enhanced capabilities including increased quality and higher throughput rates. Competitive pressure on print quality and price promote a continued need to produce ejection heads with enhanced capabilities in a more economical manner.